JUSTICE LEAGUE INFINITE
by shneider-man
Summary: All the heroes of fiction come together in an ever-expanding new Justice League. (Ongoing Series.)
1. S1E1: New World

JUSTICE LEAGUE INFINITE

SEASON 1, EPISODE 1:  
NEW WORLD

'Well...My life certainly changed fast,' Marty McFly though, as he skateboarded down a sidewalk on Manhattan in the evening. 'I was just some average guy in high school, then I was a time traveler, and now I'm being asked to join this new team of other...People with...Weird powers and stuff...' He kicked up his skateboard when he had arrived at his destination; the sky high, silver building that was Stark Tower.

"All set, Mart?" A familiar, cheerful voice asked. Marty looked to his right and saw one of his recently made allies. He wore a yellow shirt and cow vest, with blue pants and brown boots. He had a brown stetson, and a gun belt that carried several plastic-looking guns. The man's elbows and knees appeared to be just stitches in his limbs. He was the renowned Sheriff of the western town Andeze Rume; Woodrow 'Woody' Pride.

"Yeah, I...I'm ready..." Marty muttered.  
"Where'd you park the Delorean?"  
"Uh...Back behind a dumpster a block back..."  
"...You doin' alright? Probably a heck of a change,"  
"You think? I just barely survived fighting for the fate of reality, now they want me to fight super powered criminals in my spare time?!"  
"Not necessarily...Superman said that all the members from different time periods only have to be present when they're absolutely needed, otherwise if they just feel like it,"  
"Oh...Well...That works just fine, then...So that Doctor guy or someone will drop by my place whenever they need me for something?"  
"Pretty much..."  
"Great...But what would you need me for, anyway?"  
"Well...Maybe we'll need you to do recon or something of the like in some far off time,"  
"Doesn't that RED group have Spies you could have do that?"  
"Yes, but they're not as experienced in time travel as you are,"  
"Then can't The Doctor do it? Or one of his friends?"  
"Yes, but...It never hurts to have extra...You know what? Just think about it. Like I said, only if we need you,"  
"Riiiiight..." The two walked inside. "So, you got some of your other guys on here, too?"  
"Most of 'em. Mulan, Captain Jack, Basil, and Aladdin are in pretty much the same position as you, Peter, Sora, Mickey, and Jack Skellington will be back in their own 'pocket dimensions', as The Doctor called them, but will be around whenever we need them, so I had Stitch and Mr. Incredible, as well as their allies, be some of our main assets on the League...In fact, they're probably up there right now." They both stepped into the elevator, and Woody pressed the highest button. The doors closed, and they began ascending.  
"Sheesh, already it sounds like you've got people covering every possibility,"  
"Well, you know, just in case..."

Eventually, the doors opened to reveal the massive top floor of Stark Tower. The floor was carpeted in red, and there were couches and massive computer screens scattered all along the walls. Around the center of the room, there were multiple round and square tables, as well as armchairs to accompany them. And throughout the whole room, people who either appeared human or were far from it were either chatting, having drinks, or discussing more important matters. "Woah...This is heavy..." Marty muttered.

"This is only about a fifth of what we have so far," Woody whispered to Marty. "This is what happens when those Watcher and Monitor guys make all our worlds safely into one." He looked towards the right of the room, and saw there was a chess game going on. One of the players was a man with brown hair that stretched slightly over his face. He wore a yellow jacket and a red bowtie. His opponent was a furry, blue creature with long, notched ears. The spectators of the match included a young, red headed woman wearing a black leather jacket, and a black skirt and boots, a young man with brown hair and a long nose, wearing a blue shirt with a grey, unzipped hoodie, and a a Hawaiian girl of about thirteen, who had long, black hair, and wearing a red muumuu and blue sandals.

"Doctor, could we hurry it up, please," The young man impatiently asked.

"What's the rush, Rory? We're all just here, muckin' about. Why don't you go talk to someone, get acquainted," The Eleventh Doctor responded.

"Besides, we've got a time machine. We can always just go back to right before we left," Amy added.

"I know, but that woman in the red hazmat suit has been looking at me funny," Rory whispered, trying to look away from the RED Pyro, was standing across the room, talking with the RED Soldier.

"Well, she's probably just...Distracted by the...Riveting...Thin air where you just so happen to-" The Doctor began.

"Check," Stitch impatiently interrupted. He spoke with a light Scottish accent.  
"What?!"  
"My Queen can kill your King. It's like a battle of the exes."  
"Ah, bringing in your bigger guns now, are ya, Mr. 626?" The Doctor moved his king forwards northeast. "Might have to start bending rules, now. Interesting thing about rules; good men don't need them. And today is not a good day to find why I have so-"  
"Checkmate!" Stitch took out The Doctor's King with his Bishop. The Doctor stared, annoyed, at the chess board, while Stitch tried to contain his laughter.  
"You're a cheeky little thing, aren't you?!"  
"And I thought you were supposed to be the ever-so-clever Time Lord who's the smartest bloke in the room,"

"Guess that means someone's cleverer than you, Doctor," Lilo added.

"Yes, I should become The New Doctor," Stitch joked, as he put on a fez. Woody shot off the fez with his clip pistol as he walked by.

"Yeah, good luck with that." He ruffled the fur on Stitch's head.  
"Oi, don't you be firin' your little toys at me, Sheriff! Just 'cause I'll take orders from you doesn't mean you can't expect a furry, blue foot in your-"  
"SO, Doctor, did you get Basil, Al, Mulan, and Jack back to their own times OK?"

"Yep," The Doctor began. "Managed to do it without getting sidetracked by any Daleks or Silence or Weeping Angels or anything of the like,"  
"Great. Thanks,"  
"Oh, I also wanted to mention...I've been getting some odd memories...Like things I've already experienced, but they take place in the future..."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Because I see other members of the League there...I see Marty and one of RED's Pyros and...A barber...Then there's you and Harry and some man wearing these glowing sunglasses...And an army of..." He rubbed his face in his hands. "What I get from these for certain is that my past regenerations will also be participating here, one at a time,"

"So there'll be a different Doctor here everyday," Lilo asked.  
"Just about. Guess they couldn't stay away. But as long as only one of me is here at a time, I suppose it's alright,"

"Well, if you think about it, your visions could be a bit convenient. If something happens that we'd need to change-" Woody began.  
"No! There won't be any mucking about with the space time continuum! Last time I tried that, I wound up locked inside a Church with giant bat things surrounding the place, and the TARDIS got wiped from existence for a while, too!"

"Giant bats? Did they so happen to be ones that fed on holes in time," Stitch asked.  
"Um...Yes...How did you know?"  
"Oh, I fought something similar about a year ago. Let's just say I won't be going back to Japan anytime soon,"

"And what does Japan have to do with it," Rory asked.

"Well, it's a weird story, to say the least," Stitch began. "See, I crashed into this forest in Japan, and I met some-"

"Oh, great, there he goes again," Lilo muttered. Woody and Marty slipped away as Stitch began to ramble.

"The hell's he talking about?" Marty asked Woody.  
"I dunno, he sometimes brings up stuff about Japan, some magic stone, drugs, and all the holes in time it apparently made, and I have no idea what it all means. I think it's best to just leave it,"  
"Probably...Speaking of time, you think The Doctor's visions could have shown something especially important,"  
"Well, seeing as how they involved 'A Barber' and 'A Man with Glowing Sunglasses', I don't think those are too serious..."  
"What about that army he mentioned,"  
"Well, we have an army ourselves. Trust me, whatever it is, I'm 100% positive that we're prepared for it." The two looked to one of the wall-length windows to the right, where two men were discussing over several photographs. One of them was a seemingly ordinary man; he had short, black hair, wore a black jacket, and had a camera hanging from his neck. He was also holding a baseball bat. The other man was sitting upside down on the window; and he was clad in a red and blue costume, with a mask that covered his whole face.

"Look at this one; I got this one when Chuck and I broke into Phenotrans!" Frank West showed off a photo of him swinging a zombie by the legs into a large group of others surrounding him.

"That's cool, very, very cool. However..." Spider-Man snapped out a picture of him kicking both Scorpion and Mysterio in the face, while smashing Vulture's head into the pavement, and shooting a strand of webbing somewhere off camera. "And I was blinding Hobgoblin with that web, just to letcha know,"  
"Pfft, I could top that,"  
"Really?"  
"Of course. I've covered wars, ya know,"

"You think it says that on his business cards," Marty asked Woody.  
"No,"  
"Oh,"  
"Just his driver's license,"  
"...But how did...Never mind." They then walked past a couch where three people were sitting. On the left side was a young man with white hair, wearing a red waistcoat, and carrying a massive blade. In the center was a young woman with black hair in a ponytail, and wearing a white tank top, orange sweatpants, and metallic, white boots. Sitting on the right was a man with blonde hair that somewhat shadowed his eyes. He wore a brown jacket, jeans, and a gunbelt, which held a pistol and three ammo cases. A shotgun was also strapped to his back.

"So, Chell, you going anywhere after this little meeting?" Dante asked. Chell just shook her head. "Can you even talk? You got a throat problem or something?"

"She just doesn't want to, Dante. Just leave her," Leon Kennedy replied.  
"Alright, alright, whatever you say, Leon...So, one of your bad guys is still out there. That Matrix guy who sounds kinda like he has a stuffed nose?"  
"Albert Wesker. And he's not exactly one of 'My Bad Guys.' I didn't actually meet him until you and I and all those others fought off him, Victor Von Doom, and Galactus last year,"  
"Yeah, good times...You and that British raccoon, just...Where the hell did Chell go?" They both noticed she was missing from her spot. They looked across the room and saw her going to watch The Doctor and Stitch have another chess match. "Look at that, you scared her off, Leon!"  
"I-What?!"  
"You and your creepy emo haircut!"  
"Who are you to be talking about my hair, old man?"  
"Oh, that's just low,"

"So...What's the deal with those guys, again," Marty asked Woody.  
"Well, Leon's got some sort of secret agent thing going on. He's dealt with a lot of threats of this virus infecting the world and turning everyone into zombies or something. Dante's basically a demon exterminator."  
"And Chell?"  
"She was kidnapped to test a portal gun. She escaped, and even managed to sneak out the portal gun,"  
"Ah...Why does everyone here have a really screwed up origin story?" They then walked by two more people. One of them was a young man wearing a jacket and jeans, with black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was touching a long wand to a flower pot, causing it to glow a light blue. The other was a man appearing in his late twenties, wearing brown overalls and boots, a red shirt, one rubber glove, a hardhat, and goggles. He was using a wrench to tinker with one of many red, metallic, bar like devices on the floor.

"What the hell're you doin' to that thing, son," RED Engineer asked.

"Just setting up a Portkey," Harry Potter began. "It's basically a means of teleporting, just with any random, insignificant object."  
"That's a mighty fine piece o' work, then,"  
"Thanks. Yours, too,"  
"Thank ya, son,"  
"...Um...You're supposed to be part of a team that's hired to fight clones of yourselves wearing different clothes, right?"  
"Formerly. Now that them BLU sons a bitches all got killed by the Apocalypse Army."  
"Ah...So...What are you now?"  
"Now?...I guess we'll mainly be hangin' around here, I guess. Helpin' you guys out with all your superhero stuff and such,"  
"Great,"

"You guys got one goin' to Andeze Rume?" Woody asked them.

"Right after this one, Sheriff," Harry responded.  
"Great! You guys are a huge help." Woody and Marty kept on walking. "They're just building teleports, so we can all go to different bases and our own homes as quickly as possible."  
"That definetely helps...Wait, different bases?"  
"Yeah, we'll have multiple bases of operations. I know we also have Avengers Mansion, Mushroom Castle, and my offices at Andeze Rume, but I'm not sure about any others...You know what? You can run along now, Mart. I've got some stuff to take care of. If you wanna go back to 1986, I'm sure The Doctor's more than happy to give you a ride."  
"Oh. K, see ya, Woody." Marty turned and left, while Woody walked up to the very end of the room. There were several men gathered around, looking over database files on a computer screen. One was an ordinary man in a tuxedo, who had a thin mustache and beard, and was holding a glass of wine. Another was a tall, muscular man in a black suit and cape, wearing a cowl. There was a man with an oval shaped head, wearing a spacesuit and helmet, which had a long wire sticking from the top, and ended in a bright, red light. Then there was a man wearing a blue suit and red tie, with sleek, black hair that was spiky along the back. Lastly, there was a man sitting in a chair, operating the computer. He sat with his knees to his chest, and he had spiky, black hair. He wore a white shirt, blue trousers, but no shoes.

"Ah, Sheriff Pride. Nice to see you," The man in the spacesuit; Captain Olimar, greeted.  
"You too, Captain. So, what have you guys got for members?"  
"Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Lucario will be around mostly. But Fox, Link, Captain Falcon, Solid Snake, and Samus will have to be elsewhere most of the time, but they said we can send them a call if they're needed."

"As for the people I've rounded up," The man in the blue suit; Phoenix Wright, began. "Frank, Leon, Felicia and Dante will be around most of the time. Ryu, Chuck Greene, Hiryu, and Jill will be busy with some other things, though."

"The rest of the original Justice League will also be some of our main assets." Batman added.

"Same with the Avengers and New Avengers," Tony Stark began. "Oh, and the Fantastic Four and X-Men said they'll help if they're needed, as well."

"And to add onto that," The man in the chair; L, began. "RED, Henry Jones Jr., Nathan Drake, Faith Connors, and Cole MacGrath said they'll be around whenever they're needed. Also, Raiden and Luke Skywalker have said that they'll send any help if we need it."

Woody responded by explaining them his roster. "Oh, and I was just talking to Marty. He said he'll think about it...Also, weren't Superman and Captain America supposed to be here?"

"Cap told me they had to go to some kind of meeting," Tony began. "He didn't say where exactly, though...But he did say it had to do with some new recruits."

"This the place?" Steve Rogers asked Clark Kent, as they walked up to an ordinary, white town house. It was late evening when they got there. The two had come in just normal, civilian clothes; Clark in a grey suit and red tie, and Steve in a black shirt and jeans.

"Yep. Same address they told me over the phone," Clark answered, as the two walked up towards the door. Just as Steve raised his hand to knock on it, however, they both felt a forceful slap on the back. They looked over their shoulders to see a man wearing red and black spandex, and carrying several guns, and two katanas. He also had a metallic, circular device strapped to his chest, and his mask covered his whole face.

"Hey, it's Cappie America and Su..." Deadpool enthusiastically began. He turned his head towards Clark. "...The reporter guy..."

"What are you doing here, Wilson?" Steve questioned.  
"I was invited. Well...What are you guys doing here, huh?! Maybe you two have got some trap here for me or-"  
"This isn't a trap for you. We were also invited."  
"I know, I was just screwing with you guys. Anyways..." Deadpool knocked on the door, and it was opened by a young man wearing a black shirt, jacket, trousers, and boots. He had light brown hair, and carried two long, thin swords on his back. "Foxy-Boy! How are things?"

"Not bad, Deadpool," A. Fox replied.  
"Everyone else alright?"

"WHERE THE ASS IS THE PARMESAN CHEESE?!" An infuriated, British accent screamed from somewhere inside.

"Yeah, everything's fine," A. Fox calmly replied, as he let them in. It was a seemingly ordinary house. They were led down a hall to the left. They passed the kitchen, where a young man with brown hair, and wearing a grey waistcoat, had his head in the fridge.

"Ah, there the ass is the Parmesan cheese." Shneiderman pulled a small packet out of the fridge, then went to sprinkle it's contents on a plate of garlic bread in his other hand. Next, Steve, Clark, Deadpool, and A. Fox crossed what appeared to be the living room, which had a dark blue, three-person couch facing a plasma screen TV. There were three people sitting on the couch, on the left side was a young man with black hair, and had glowing, blue, metallic gloves on his hands. In the middle was a young woman with tied back, brown and blonde hair, wearing a black, leather waistcoat. On the right was a teenage boy, who was wearing a blue jacket and had sleek, black hair.

"So, you-" The man with the gloves, Saster, began saying to Impala.  
"No."  
"But you-"  
"No."  
"I was just-"  
"No."  
"...Ca-"  
"No."  
"Dammit..."

"Say, do you like 'Doctor Who?'" ChaosDestriction asked Impala.  
"Yeah, it's one of my favorite shows!"  
"Cuz I've been thinking of watching it. So, what's the thing where he, like, comes back to life?"  
"Well, you see, whenever he dies..."

"You're a huge troll, you know that, CD?" Saster joked.

"Ah, can't wait to see if any fangirls make any ImpalaXChaosDestruction fanart," Deadpool joked.

"Shut up, Deadpool, they'll hear you," A. Fox ordered.  
"But there aren't any fangirls in h-"  
"I mean CD and Impala,"  
"But they're in the next room,"  
"Well...Let's just say they can hear you from other places,"  
"...Ew,"  
"Not like that!"

When they reached the end of the hall, they came out in a room with a brown, round table in the center. Four people were playing Poker at it, three men, and one woman. One of the men was Asian, with sleek, black hair, and wore glasses and a grey hoodie. He had a sniper rifle resting on the table. Another was a man with brownish-blonde, somewhat long hair, with a mustache and goatee. He also wore a black jacket. The last man wore a long, dark blue waistcoat with one sleeve, and had brown hair. The woman was wearing light brown shorts and a black jacket, and had long, brown hair.

"Alright, Insertjokehere, Italian Schizoid Boy, Adrogoz, Vesta. Cap, Clark, and Wade are here. Pack it up," A. Fox ordered.

"Oh, come on, just let us quickly finish," ISB replied.

"Dude, it takes, like, a thousand years to finish a game of Monopoly," Adrogoz argued.

"Yeah. In fact, I think a game only ends when everyone except the winner gets bored and gives up, or just flips the board over in a fit of rage," Vesta added.

"You mean like this?" IJH flipped the board over so it landed on ISB's head.  
"...Yeah, sure,"  
"Anyway...You alright, ISB?" IJH only got a middle finger in response. "Yeah, he's alright,"

Eventually, everyone, including the other four Authors, were seated at the table. "Superman couldn't come, so he sent me instead," Clark announced. "Just...Letting you all know,"

"Riiiiiiiiight," Everyone except Steve sarcastically responded.

"Now, what did you call us here for?" Steve asked.

"We just felt we should tell you what exactly what the Authors really are," ISB began.

"After all, since we'll be open to helping the 'Justice League Infinite', we wanted to make sure that you knew a thing or two about us," IJH added.

"See, we're from an alternate dimension," A. Fox began. "Kind of like the Watcher and Monitor, who decided that everyone who fought the Apocalypse Army was nice enough so that they would break their promise to only observe history, and let all of us and the other new League members continue to be friends on a world where we all always lived on. Except us Authors don't have to observe. We're free to interact with crap as we please,"

"We've also been able to obtain powers of our own choosing upon coming to this dimension," Shneiderman added.

"So if you can do that, why not just become stronger than any kind of threat against you or the world?" Clark asked.

"But what fun would that be?" Saster smirked.

"Alright, so you're all from another dimension?" Steve asked. All the Authors nodded. "So why did you come here?"

"Because here's much cooler than where we come from," ChaosDestruction began. "We can have powers, fight villains, hang out with you guys, etc,"  
"Alright, two more questions. First, can we trust you?"  
"If you like. We'll help you whenever we can, but you're under no obligation to expect it,"  
"Right...And second, why did you invite Deadpool here?"  
"To play Poker,"  
"...You do know that he's insane, right?"  
"Yeah...What's your point?"  
"...Never mind. Anyways, is that all you wanted to tell us?"

"Yep." A. Fox stood up and led them to the door. "So, you guys have good luck with the JLI and everything, and if you need anything, just give us a call." He shut the door after them.

"Hey, Fox, I noticed that you left out one tiny detail in explaining us," Shneiderman began, as A. Fox walked back to the table. "You didn't tell them about their true status in terms of the dimension we come from,"  
"Eh, I decided they'd be better off not knowing. They'd probably go a bit crazy and psychotic anyway, and I'd rather not have a psychopath Superman around,"

"That's a good point," Deadpool began, as he pulled a Chimichanga out of his gunbelt, then lifted up the bottom of his mask to eat it. "I know my true status, and just look at me!"

NEXT ON 'JUSTICE LEAGUE INFINITE'

Marty McFly takes the Fifth Doctor and the RED Pyro on a brief visit to 1840's London, where they come across a mysterious barber named Sweeney Todd...


	2. S1E2: No Place Like London

SEASON 1, EPISODE 2:  
NO PLACE LIKE LONDON:

(NOTE: THIS EPISODE, AND THE ONE FOLLOWING IT, CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS TO THE STAGE MUSICAL 'SWEENEY TODD: THE DEMON BARBER OF FLEET STREET.')

THURSDAY  
SEPTEMBER 24  
1846

"So, how's that for time travel, Doctor?" Marty stepped out of the Delorean time machine, and into the greyish, busy, stone streets of 1840's London. The Delorean had landed behind a building on a dock, so he had a clear view of the calm, dark sea. He had dressed in a black suit to fit with the time. "You asked to give the Delorean a try, and here we are,"

"Not half bad, Marty," The Doctor said, as he stepped out of the car. He was in his fifth incarnation, which wore all yellow, with a jacket, hat, and blonde hair. "Might not be able to travel through space, but still good, overall,"

"There always has to be a downside with you, doesn't there?" The RED Pyro asked, as she stepped out of the Delorean. She wasn't wearing her trademark red hazmat suit and gas mask, but rather a grey dress, so as to blend with the Victorian era. She spoke with a light British accent, and had tied back, red hair. "Are you ever just fully pleased with something?"  
"Sometimes, yes...Anyways, while we're just visiting here, we should think up temporarily aliases for ourselves. I'm Dr. John Smith,"

"And I'm...Len...Cariou," Marty added.

"And I'll be...Irene...Hale," Pyro said.

"Very, well then," The Doctor chirped, as the three walked off into the streets of London. "I always like visiting an older version of London. Feels nice and refreshing, get to see some new things,"

"Even if it does look all gloomy and depressing?" Pyro asked.  
"Well, like I said, new things. Perhaps after a while, this gloomy and depressing atmosphere might not be very gloomy or depressing at all,"

"It's still kinda weird to see you without that hazmat suit, Pyro," Marty stated. "You're way skinnier than the actual suit.  
"Well, I just heard you talking to The Doctor about traveling back in time just for the hell of it, thought it would be fun to come along, and I didn't think Victorian Londoners would take too kindly to someone walking around in a big, creepy suit, so..."  
"Yeah, they'd probably get out some torches and pitch forks and be scared out of their minds,"  
"Probably. So, I changed into something more fitting for the time period, kinda like you,"  
"Well, it's nice that the TARDIS had a closet we could just run into really quick...You look really nice in that,"  
"Oh, thanks...You look nice in yours, too,"

"Are you two done flirting?" The Doctor joked. "...Do you smell something?"

Pyro and Marty both sniffed the air. "Yeah, kinda like something's cooking," She suggested.

"It's probably from over there." Marty pointed to a short, wooden building, with a large, rectangular banner overhead reading 'Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium.' There was also a small, wooden plank nailed to it, with an arrow pointing to the right, reading 'Sweeney Todd's Barbershop.' "Some restaurant,"

"Hm...Well, you two getting hungry at all?" The Doctor asked. Eventually, the three were seated at a table inside the meat pie shop, looking over the menus.

"Man, is this place busy! You'd think it was the Superbowl," Marty observed. He could barely make out the wall across from him amongst the bustling crowd.

"Must be a really popular restaurant, then," The Doctor replied.

"'Allo, gents, lady," A woman, who assumedly worked at the restaurant, asked them. She appeared to be in her fifties, and had light red hair that was tied into two buns on either side of her head. She also wore a red dress. "Welcome to my pie shop. One for each of you, then?" The three nodded in response. "Alright, then. Toby! Three for this table!" Mrs. Lovett called over to a young, suited boy of about eleven, who was busily serving the massive array of customers in the shop. Eventually, The Doctor, Pyro, and Marty were digging into their pies.

"No wonder it's crowded in here, these are delicious!" Pyro exclaimed through a mouthful of pie. "Like, seriously! Much better than eating the crap Soldier cooks up!"

"What do you think is in these? Or maybe it's just the way they're cooked," Marty suggested. "But still, these are great!"

"They weren't much, either. Only about three pounds each," The Doctor added. He noticed a customer walking up a staircase in the corner of the restaurant. At the top was a man who appeared in his late forties. He had medium length, red hair. He was wearing a white waistcoat and shirt, a blue tie, and green trousers. "That must be the owner of that barbershop. What did the sign say his name was, again?"  
"Sweeney Todd,"  
"Yes, that was it. Strange name, isn't it?"  
"And yours isn't?"  
"...Touche,"

After they had finished their pies, The Doctor, Pyro, and Marty exited the restaurant, and headed for the center of the town. Candle lights shown out of the window "Well, they definitely don't have anything like those in 1986," Marty commented.

"Kind of unusual having a barber shop above a restaurant, though, don't you think?" Pyro asked.

"Well, people have to fill up space," The Doctor replied. Eventually, they came across a small, wooden wagon, with a large banner across the side that read, in blue bubble letters, 'Pirelli's Miracle Elixir.'

"Miracle Elixir? Wonder what that is?" Marty asked.

"Something to make one's hair grow back," A rough, Cockney voice answered. Marty, Doctor, and Pyro turned to see an egg-shaped man with a bowler hat, and side burns leading into a black beard. "But then Mr. Todd down in Fleet Street challenged him and won. Pirelli's probably run away after that,"

"And you are?" Pyro asked.  
"Beadle Bamford. And you?"

"I'm Dr. John Smith." The Doctor pulled out a small, white card. While appearing blank to him, it read the aforementioned name, with The Doctor's photograph, to the Beadle. "These are my friends; Irene Hale and Len Cariou,"  
"Pleasure,"

"What was it that Todd challenged this Pirelli to?" Pyro asked.  
"A contest to see whom was the superior barber, for five pounds. It's assumed that he ran away out of humiliation. His assistant, Toby, went to work at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop down in Fleet Street. I was just heading there now, so I must be off. Good day Dr. Smith, Mr. Cariou, Ms. Hale." The Beadle tipped his hat, then turned and left.

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Marty asked, noticed The Doctor pondering.  
"Todd beats this Pirelli, who disappears, and his assistant goes to work for the establishment below his..."  
"Could be coincidence,"  
"And if it's not?"  
"...Aw, crap, you wanna go poking into this now, don't you?"  
"And why not? What else are we doing?" He then looked to the right and saw Sweeney Todd, rushing down the street, letter in hand. "I'll go ask Mr. Todd about that contest. You two go back to the pie shop and ask that Toby boy about when he last saw Pirelli." He handed Marty the blank piece of paper he showed the Beadle. "That's Psychic Paper, it'll say whatever you want it to say. Just in case,"

"So, let me get this straight..." Pyro began. "You're suspecting Todd set something with the whole challenge thing?"  
"For all I know, he could very well have. Now, we'll meet back here when we've both finished our respective interrogations. See you in a while." He then went after Todd.

"He just loves to interfere, doesn't he?" Pyro said to Marty.  
"Yeah, doctors are just like that. Believe me, I know...Wait a minute,"  
"What?"  
"I just remembered, when me and Sheriff Woody Pride were talking with The Doctor's eleventh form yesterday, he said he was having visions of his past adventures of the JLI's future,"  
"...Sorry?"  
"I mean he had visions of his past selves on adventures he has with the League after yesterday. He said of them was of you, me, and 'A Barber,'"  
"Todd?"  
"Must be,"  
"Do you think it's anything significant?"  
"Only one way to find out,"

"Excuse Me, Mr. Todd?" The Doctor walked up with Sweeney Todd.  
"What is it, sir? I'm quite busy at the moment." He spoke with a low-toned, loud voice in a British accent.  
"I'm Dr. John Smith,"  
"Doctor of what? Medicine? Science?"  
"Of everything, really,"  
"Ah...Now, what did you want?"  
"I was just curious about what happened in that contest you had with Pirelli,"  
"You didn't see it?"  
"Unfortunately, no. I...Only just moved in a few days ago,"  
"Well, I was in town with my landlady, Mrs. Lovett, and he and his assistant come out advertising what he claimed to be an elixir to grow hair, but was much more likely his own piss..."  
"Mm, delightful,"  
"So, I outed him, challenged him to see whom could deliver the best shave to a customer, for five pounds. I won, now I've customers flocking to me like lambs to the slaughter. Did you want to come in for a shave?"  
"No, thanks. I was just wondering what happened to him after that. No one's seen him since, from what I've heard,"  
"Oh, well...He came to my establishment that night, admitted to his inferiority, and then left, but allowing his assistant to stay." Todd tried not to let The Doctor notice a drop of sweat form on his brow.  
"I see...Well, thanks for the tale,"  
"My pleasure." They then came up to a tall, black apartment building. Todd ran up it's front stairs and banged on the door. "Give this to Judge Turpin. It's urgent!" He said to the man who opened the door, to which he handed the letter. He then headed back down, and back the way he came.  
"Giving a letter to the Judge?"  
"Yes,"  
"What about?"  
"Is there any reason why you continue to follow me?"  
"Just trying to be friendly, is all,"  
"Well, it's a private matter,"  
"Alright, alright, that's fine...You seem quite serious about it,"  
"Like I said, it's urgent,"  
"I see...Well, I'll just leave you to it, then. Nice talking to you, Mr. Todd,"  
"Likewise, Dr. Smith." Todd continued to storm down the street, while The Doctor stopped.

'You're hiding something, aren't you, Sweeney?' He thought. 'Tensing up, sweating a little as I asked you questions...Let's see if Pyro and Marty can add anything,'

"This place looks a lot more ominous when it's empty," Marty commented, as he and Pyro snuck into Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, ignoring the 'closed' sign on the front door.  
"Pfft, this isn't that creepy. You should see Zephiniah Mann's Manor. Nearly shat my hazmat suit,"  
"Thanks for that, Pyro. Now, where's that Toby kid?" Marty noticed a rusty, metal door at the bottom of a staircase to the right.  
"That's gotta be where the furnace is, where they make the pies,"  
"Think he's down there?"in his ass." She pulled it open. Inside was a dark, brick room, lit only by the fire from the rusty furnace, which had a pipe sticki  
"Can't hurt to check." Pyro grabbed the handle on the metal door. "But if it does, I'll hurt it back." She pulled the door open, and the two went in, as the door shut behind them. The room was filled with a foul, rotten stench, as if something had died in it, and it was lit only by the fire of the furnace, which had a pipe on the top that went up through the ceiling, and assumingly to the chimney. There was a large, cylindrical machine, with a rotating handle sticking out, and turning that handle was Toby.

"Who are you?! You're not supposed to be in here," Toby exclaimed.

"Ssh, it's fine. We're here to, um...Inspect the chimney." Marty quickly pulled the Psychic Paper out of his pocket and showed it to Toby. To the latter, it read 'Len Cariou, House Inspector.' Marty pretended to put the paper in his pocket, when he actually handed it to Pyro behind his back, who showed it Toby, reading 'Irene Hale, House Inspector.'

"Yes, there've been complaints," Pyro began, putting the paper in her pocket. "About the stench,"

"Oh, sorry, Miss, you'll have to talk with Mrs. Lovett about it," Toby replied.

"Alright, then. Thanks." Marty turned and tried to open the door, but he found that it didn't budge. "Oh, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

"We locked in?" Pyro asked.  
"Guess so,"  
"Dammit,"

"MRS. LOVETT!" Toby called. No answer. After that, about five minutes passed, with Toby called for Mrs. Lovett again every once in a while. Eventually, though, something large and round fell from a large gap in the ceiling. Toby jumped at the sudden movement.

"What the hell is that?!" Marty exclaimed.

"...It's...It's Beadle Bamford!" Pyro peered over at the corpse's face, recognizing the familiar, albeit pale and bleeding, face of the Beadle.  
"Wh-Wh-What-Why is he-?!"  
"Hm...You sure you wanna know?"  
"Just...Just tell me!"  
"Alright...My guess is that the meat for the pies comes from...The corpses of people that...I'm guessing that Sweeney Todd bloke kills,"  
"...Seriously?"  
"That's my best guess, yeah,"  
"Oh, God..." Marty turned and leaned against the wall with his outstretched hands, panting heavily, before vomiting all over the floor. Pyro rushed over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's OK, Marty. It's OK."  
"I ate human flesh! How the hell is that OK?!"  
"You didn't know it was human!"  
"But I still-"  
"It's not your fault! It's Todd's and Lovett's!" She saw that Marty was still looking pale, and panting heavily. "Ya need to let some more out?"  
"...No, I...I'll be alright..." He stood up straight again, trying to steady his breathing. "Where's Toby?"  
"Toby?!" Pyro called. No answer. "He's probably hiding somewhere, scared,"  
"Toby! You wanna come out?" Still no answer. Not even the sound of breathing. "The hell?" He looked around the corner, and he saw a small gap in the darkest corner of the room.  
"He must've crawled in there when he got a fright,"  
"...Dammit, guess we'd be too big." Marty tried to squeeze through the hole, but found that he could only fit up to his shoulders. "He was a pretty skinny kid, though." He stood back up again. "...You alright?"  
"...Oh, yeah, I see dead bodies all the time,"  
"Oh, right...You don't eat them, do you?!"  
"Ha! No, no, although...It's still a pretty disgusting discovery...Definitely more so for you than me,"

After another few minutes, a noise was heard from upstairs. It was a voice, low-toned and loud, and in a British accent. It was a furious, vengeful scream, and it made Pyro and Marty freeze in terror. "BENJAMIN BARKER!" Shortly after the blood-curdling roar, another corpse dropped from the ceiling. This one was that of an old man, with a white beard, and wearing blood-stained, black robes. His neck was still leaking blood like a faucet.

"Damn..." Both Pyro and Marty muttered in shock. Suddenly, the door was flung open, and Mrs. Lovett stepped in, and she jumped upon seeing the two.

"What in the world are you-" She exclaimed.

"We just wanted to look at your furnace, but instead, I think we'll be reporting you and your barber friend for murder and forced cannibalism," Pyro declared.

"What is it?! Does the Judge still-" Sweeney Todd came running into the room, covered in blood, razor in hand.  
"These people broke in! They'll report us unless-"  
"I know what must be done, woman!" Todd pointed his razor at Marty and Pyro, as he closed in on them. "How about a shave?"

"That'd be great, Sweeney, but you're forgetting...What the hell is that?!" Marty drastically pointed to the left, to which Todd turned his head. While he was distracted, Marty seized the opportunity to punch Todd in the jaw. While the homicidal barber was immobilized, the teenage time-traveler and the pyromaniac quickly rushed passed Mrs. Lovett, up the stairs, out of the shop, and into the streets, where night had fallen, and, fortunately enough, The Doctor had been waiting.

"What is it? What's happened?!" He worriedly asked.

"Todd killed Pirelli," Pyro began. "And he just killed the Beadle and some Judge. He's probably killed dozens of people, and Mrs. Lovett uses the bodies to make her meat pies,"  
"Oh, God!" The Doctor put a hand to his mouth, and tried to resist the urge to throw up.  
"C'Mon, he's still after us!" Pyro pulled on The Doctor's jacket sleeve to get him to start running. She looked behind them, and saw Todd sprinting after them from a fair distance, with Mrs. Lovett trying to keep up.

"Well, that was a nice visit to the Victorian Era, then, wasn't it?" The Doctor asked, as they rounded a corner, where the dock could now be seen.

"Wait, you mean we're not gonna stop Todd?!" Marty responded, surprised.  
"Can't. I'm not supposed to interfere with time,"  
"What about when Daleks are trying to kill everyone in some other time?!"  
"That's usually because someone's changed the time already, and I have to change it back! I can't just correct all of history's mistakes!" They finally came behind the building where the Delorean was parked, still undisturbed. They all looked over their shoulders, but saw no sign of Todd or Lovett.  
"Well...I changed a few things on my travels through time,"  
"And they had drastic changes on the future, didn't they?!"  
"...So, you're saying that if we stop Todd here and now, it could be the wrong time for it, and it could screw up the future,"  
"For better or for worse, but from my experiences, it's best not to risk it,"  
"Yeah, I...I think I know what you're getting at,"  
"Sorry, it's just not the time for Marty McFly; changer of time,"  
"Well, after this, I think I'll be going back to being 'Marty McFly; average 1986 teenager,'"

"You feelin' a little better, Marty?" Pyro asked.  
"...A little...I might need to...Take a while to..."  
"That's alright. First time I saw Sniper blow half of a BLU Medic's head off, I had the same feeling,"  
"Yeah, that sounds natural...How long did it take to get over that feeling?"  
"Until I shot a BLU Spy in the-...Actually, I think that's enough graphic imagery for one day,"  
"Yeah, probably...Oh, by the way, what's your real name? It's just...Kinda weird to call you 'Pyro' all the time,"  
"...It's Emma Sutherland,"  
"...That's a nice name,"

"Again with the flirting. Need I remind you that a homicidal barber's after us?!" The Doctor interrupted.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Pyro replied. The Doctor then got in the other seat, while Pyro sat in his lap. "Can I have a train for Christmas?"  
"What does-...Oh, I get it,"

"OK, I'll drop you guys off, then I'll head back to my own time." Marty entered 'November 5, 2012, 3: 29 PM' into the Time Circuits. The Delorean's wheels retracted underneath the car, which hovered into the air, then flew into the sky, eventually vanishing in a flash of blue light, leaving nothing behind but twin trails of short-lived fire.

"Time travelers," Sweeney Todd muttered, as he and Mrs. Lovett stepped out from behind the stack of crates they eavesdropped from behind. Todd glanced up at the sky where the Delorean vanished.  
"Who'd a thought that, eh, Mr. T?! Three blokes just poppin' down to today, tryin' to rat us out! Honestly, it's just-"  
"Well, they've gone now. Back to their own time. And the Judge is dead..." Todd shut his eyes, and smiled. He savored that rare moment of peace, when his nemesis was dead, and there was nobody any the wiser to the killer. "Now all's left is to find Anthony and Johanna,"  
"Mr. Todd, come over here, quick!" Mrs. Lovett seemed frantic. Todd turned to look at where she was; where the Delorean was once parked. In it's place was the partially squashed body of a homeless woman in a dark blue, rag-like outfit. "It's that crazed beggar woman what used to come pokin' around the pie shop! Poor thing, must've been squashed by that flying machine,"  
"Most likely. Best throw her into the water, no where else to-" He went to pick up the corpse, and he got a look at it's face. "AH! OH MY GOD!" He jumped at what he saw, and stood up against the wall. Tears then began to form in his eyes. "'Don't I know you,' she said..."

MONDAY  
NOVEMBER 5  
2012

"Well...That was certainly exciting," The Doctor said, as the Delorean flew over modern-day London.

"Yeah, it usually is when I go traveling through time...I can never just go someplace in time and just relax,"  
"The feeling's mutual, Marty,"

"Well, you do know that if you didn't want to go nosing around in Todd's challenge with that Pirelli bloke, it probably could've been more relaxing," Pyro replied.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just attracted to mysteries,"

"Well, at least we managed to get out of there without causing any collateral da-" Marty clutched his stomach in pain.

"Marty, open the window," Pyro ordered, but then she clutched her stomach, too.

"What is it, you two?! What's wrong?!" The Doctor worriedly asked. Marty and Pyro sat up, and looked at their hands. They were fading away like fog. Fading from existence.

NEXT:  
'A HOLE IN THE WORLD'


	3. S1E3: A Hole In The World

SEASON 1, EPISODE 3:  
A HOLE IN THE WORLD

"Oh, God, what's happening?!" Pyro exclaimed, as she observed her fading body. She, Marty, and the Fifth Doctor had parked the Delorean on top of a London building, after they had discovered that Marty and Pyro were slowly fading from existence.  
"You're being erased from existence," Marty replied.  
"Wh-...You mean somebody's stopped me from being born?!"  
"Probably,"  
"Oh, God, it feels like something's eating all around my insides,"

"Alright, we'll have to find out where in time has been disrupted to prevent your existences," The Doctor began, frantically pacing around the roof, trying to think. "I think I know just where to go to find out,"

Eventually, the three had made it back to Stark Tower, where other members of the JLI were residing. Currently, it was occupied by Woody, Stitch, Felicia, Jack, Phoenix Wright, RED Scout and Medic, and Tony Stark. There was also a young woman with short, curly hair, and wearing a white top with short jeans, and a young man with red hair, wearing a black jacket and tie. They were both sitting on a couch, talking to Woody, who leaned against the giant, glass wall, and Stitch, who sat higher up on it.

"Quite a peculiar lot you 'Experiments' seem to be," The young man, Vislor Turlough, said to Stitch.  
"And you Trions aren't?"  
"Well...If you really think about it, we're all peculiar in some way, aren't we?"

"So, what's it like in the TARDIS?" Woody asked. "I've always wanted to see inside it. Is it actually bigger on the inside?"

"Massive. It's like a mansion," Turlough responded.

"He even gets lost in it sometimes," Tegan added.

"Are you two alright?" The Doctor asked his companions, as he walked by, with Marty and Pyro following closely behind.

"Just fine, Doctor," Turlough answered.

"They were just talking about how weird we are," Stitch joked.

"Mostly him, though," Woody added.  
"No, it's you, Woodrow,"  
"I seem to recall it was mostly you, Stitch,"  
"Wanna arm wrestle over it?"  
"Actually, yeah, you're right, it was mostly me,"

"Well, that's just delightful. Now, if you'll excuse us..." The Doctor, Marty, and Pyro continued forward.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" Tegan asked, getting up and walking with him.  
"What? No, why do you ask?"  
"You're acting like you're rather worried about something,"  
"Really? Because I'm not,"  
"Doctor, tell me the truth,"

"Just leave him, Tegan." Turlough put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from following him. "Whatever it is, he obviously doesn't want our help,"

"Yo, Em!" Scout called to Pyro. He and Medic were standing by a coffee machine.

"Oh, hi Scout, Medic," Pyro replied, trying not to look injured.

"How vas your trip in zhat time machine?" Medic asked.  
"Great, thanks."

"Hey, the boss just asked us to go fight this Octopus guy. You in?" Scout asked.  
"Actually, I'm kinda busy at the moment,"  
"C"mon! You never wanna miss out on these things!"  
"I just...Have to do something else, first, is all,"

"Vhat would zhat be, zhen?" Medic asked.  
"Um...The Doctor wanted me to, um...Fix the TARDIS' furnace..."  
"You'd razher do zhat then help your teammates?"  
"I just really need to do it. I'll catch up with you guys later." She turned and left.  
"She's certainly acting strange today,"

"Ah, she's probably just tired or something. I mean, it's not like she's dying or anything," Scout replied.

"Mr. Stark!" The Doctor called to Tony, who was tinkering with holographic images, all of different models of his Iron Man armor, on the computer. "If you don't mind, I need to check something,"  
"All yours, Doctor," Tony backed out of the way for The Doctor. "Checking up on your Time Lord Facebook?"  
"No, just...Double-checking something,"  
"Alright...Checking what?"  
"Just a hunch,"  
"What hunch?"  
"Are you always this nosy, Mr. Stark?"  
"Just wondering if there's anything I can help with,"  
"Well, there isn't,"  
"Fine, fine...You almost done?"  
"...Ah..." The Doctor quickly read over an article he found. "...Alright, Marty, Pyro, let's go, quick!" He hurriedly led his two current companions out of the room.  
"...OK, then," Tony went to go back to his work.

"Hey, Tony, mind if I check something on there?" Woody asked, walking up behind him.  
"...Yeah, sure," Tony, mildly annoyed, allowed Woody to use the holographic display.  
"Let's see, then..."  
"What are you looking up?"  
"Whatever it was The Doctor was. He, Marty, and Pyro seemed kind of off...OK...History..." He read over the article that came up. "Oh...No..."  
"What? What is it?!"  
"Well, I should've guessed. His future self did tell me yesterday,"  
"Tell you what?"  
"Well...See...Apparently, on their little trip back to Victorian London they were talking about, they...Must've gotten someone really ticked off at them, because...He just killed Marty and Pyro's ancestors at that time...So they'll never go back in time to get him ticked off, so that's-"

"A paradox?!" Marty exclaimed, upon hearing The Doctor's explanation on the roof of Stark Tower.

"So Todd just went from homicidal barber to the destroyer of the universe?" Pyro added.

"Potential destroyer of the universe!" The Doctor corrected. "So long as we go back and stop him, there won't be any wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff blowing any holes in the universe," Suddenly, the sky began to fade into a blood red color, and a small hole in the sky appeared.  
"Um...What's that? I'm guessing it's bad,"  
"It's horrible! The paradox is beginning to take effect! If that hole gets too big, it'll consume the whole world, then the universe!"  
"So what date do we need to go back to, then?!"  
"Well, Todd kills both your ancestors, one by one. How he knows who they are and why he specifically went to them, I haven't a clue, but he first kills Marty's ancestor in Hill Valley, on November 1st, 1946. I'd say that's our first stop,"  
"Right...Just hold on a minute." Pyro quickly jumped into the Delorean, and shut the door.

"Emma, what are you-" Marty began.

"I'll be back in literally two seconds!" With that, the Delorean flew into the sky, vanishing, leaving but two trails of fire in the sky. However, almost as soon as it vanished, it re appeared in a flash of blue light, landing back on the roof. The door opened, revealing Pyro, now wearing her trademark red hazmat suit and gas mask, with her flamethrower sitting in her lap. "Mph mmph mphmm mph mmm,"  
"...What?"  
Pyro lifted up the bottom part of her mask. "I said 'Get your asses in here!'"  
"Oh...Maybe keep that off until we find Todd." Marty and The Doctor squeezed into the other seat.  
"Yeah. And you should also get a Delorean with more than two seats!...Anyway, what time would you say we should arrive?"  
"Maybe four in the morning, so we have some time to get to Hill Valley."  
"OK, then." Pyro entered 'November 1st, 1946, 4:00 AM' into the Time Circuits, her hand becoming transparent for a moment as she did so. Then, the Delorean lifted up once again, sped into the sky, and vanished with a pair of fire trails. Afterwards, the hole in the sky grew slightly larger.

"Alright, so we're just supposed to look for my great-great-something grandpa; Bertrand McFly, and then Todd should show up, try to kill hiim, then we stop him, and cancel the paradox?" Marty went over the plan with The Doctor, as they sat in a greyish, 1946 cafe, located in Hill Valley.  
"That's the plan, yes. And Emma's watching from the rooftops, in case she seems him. But right now, Bertrand should be around here somewhere. Even though the police caught Todd, and got him to confess to both the murders of yours and Emma's ancestors after he committed both, nobody knew who killed Bertrand until then, but his last known location was around here, so this is our best bet for now,"  
"OK, got it...Time travel sure can get confusing, can't it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just that, it gets confusing,"  
"Really? Never does for me,"  
"Well...You've been at this longer than me,"

Suddenly, a small bell ringing, signalling the door opening, caught their attention. They turned around, and saw a black-bearded man, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and an untied black bowtie. "Hey, McFly!" The man called. A scrawny, suited man looked up from his bowl of soup at him.

"Oh, Tom, how are you?" The scrawny man, Bertrand McFly, asked him.

"That's him," The Doctor whispered, giving a quick sideways glance to Bertrand's seat, which was behind his.

"And I think I know who that other guy is," Marty added.

"Didja get me that article written, McFly?" Tom Tannen asked Bertrand, as he leaned over him.  
"Oh, uh...Not just yet...I've...Been a bit busy."  
"...Look, McFly, I need to get something in for my editor by tonight, and if I don't, you know what can happen? I can lose my job, I'll be out in the streets. And you wouldn't want that to happen, McFly, would you?...Would you?!"  
"N-No, Tom, of course not! I-I can have it finished for tonight, and drop it off by your house,"  
"You'd better, McFly, or I'll-"

"Excuse me, sir," A familiar, low, British accent said. Tannen felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around, seeing none other than Sweeney Todd standing behind him.  
"Go mind your own business...Sir!"  
"I would, if you would be obliged to leave this poor man alone, and write that article yourself,"  
"...Fine...You've gotten off lucky this time, McFly." With that, Tannen turned and left the shop.

"Phew...Thank you, sir." Bertrand shook Todd's hand.  
"My pleasure. My name's Sweeney Todd, and I assume you're Bertrand McFly,"  
"Um, yes, I am...You've heard of me?"  
"I have. Now, if you don't mind, there's something I needed to discuss with you...Elsewhere." He led Bertrand out of the cafe.

"Alright, remember, try to stay anonymous. Don't let him see you if he looks behind him," The Doctor told Marty, before the two followed Todd and Bertrand out.

"W-What did you want to talk about?...And why here?" Bertrand asked, after Todd had taken Bertrand to a moderately-sized alley behind a boarded-up building.  
"...You see, Bertrand..." Todd took out one of his razors from his pocket. "There's someone I know. Someone very dear to me...They're gone now...But I can bring them back..." He grabbed Bertrand by his shirt collar, and pinned him to the wall of the building.  
"I-I don't understand, Mr. Todd!"  
"You can't understand, Mr. McFly, but I just want you to know that this is nothing at all personal." He then lifted the blade of his razor to Bertrand's throat. Suddenly, a ball of fire hit the ground just behind Todd, distracting him so that he dropped Bertrand. The two looked up, and saw the Pyro, standing on the roof, holding her gas mask in one hand, and a flare gun in another.

"McFly, go get the police!" She called. Bertrand, reacting quickly, sprinted around the building. Todd, frustrated, glared up at Pyro, before ripping some boards from a doorway in the building, creating a space large enough for him to squeeze through. Pyro darted around and sped down a flight of stairs behind a door. When she reached the bottom, she found what appeared to be a shut-down factory of sorts, with dusty conveyor belts and tables scattered around the room.

"TODD!" She shouted.  
"I didn't think you'd come back, Ms. Sutherland," Todd's voice called from an unknown place from downstairs.  
"How do you know my name?!" She followed the voice down another flight of stairs.  
"I heard you and your friends talking outside your flying machine,"  
"...Alright, what the hell are you up to?!" She put her gas mask on, as she walked onto the next floor while putting her mask back on, and took out her flamethrower, searching for the homicidal barber.  
"Something I've been up to for a while now, in all honesty, but quite a drastic change in execution. See, Mrs. Lovett and I heard you, McFly, and that nameless Doctor talking before you left. If that were all, I'd have just left afterwards, but then I found something underneath where your machine was...Some deceased beggar woman, flattened by that contraption...But it wasn't just that...It was my wife, Lucy, whom Mrs. Lovett had told me died much earlier. So, for lying to me, I drowned her in the ocean. After that, I thought, if the three of you are from the future, and cause Lucy's death, it's possible I could save her by killing your ancestors in the present, because then you'd never be born, and never kill my Lucy,"  
"We didn't mean to kill your wife!" Pyro briefly raised the bottom of her mask to respond.  
"Whether or not you intended to kill her is irrelevant. All that matters is that I can bring back my beloved Lucy. And luckily, my friend, Anthony, happened to have a friend who knew of both yours and McFly's families in the present,"  
"OK, listen, Todd." Pyro pulled up her mask again, as she walked past a very low conveyor belt. "You're right, maybe killing mine and Marty's ancestors in your time would bring back Lucy. You know what else it does? Create a time paradox." She stopped for a moment to recover from her body fading for a moment. "Because Marty and I were never born, we never come back with the Doctor and squash your wife, and because your wife never died, we never squashed her, so you never stopped our births, so we still come back and...Basically, it creates all this weird time bullshit that blows a hole in the world. So I've gotta stop you, so that never happens,"  
"Hmph...You must be more knowledgable on time travel than me, so...Fine...I won't prevent your births, but that doesn't mean I'll just let you kill me, or turn me in, or whatever you were planning to do,"  
"And why not?"  
"Because, as you said, there's a hole in the world, like a great, black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it!" Todd reached out from under the conveyor belt, grabbed Pyro's ankle, and droze one of his razors through her foot, and into the floor. She dropped her flamethrower and knelt over in pain, while Todd stood back up. "And I can fill in that hole! That's what I've been doing since I arrived back in London,"  
"You're really fucked up in the head, you know that?"  
"Let's see, then." Todd went around Pyro, to run to the staircase. However, just as he turned, he was grabbed and chucked down one flight. He struggled to get up, but when he did, he saw Marty and The Doctor at the top of the stairs.

"I've got this, Doc," Marty said to The Doctor.  
"You sure?"  
"It's some guy with some knives. Not as bad as guys with guns." He walked down the stairs to Todd, while The Doctor went to tend to Pyro.

"That hurt." Todd slashed at Marty with a razor, but he grabbed his arm and hooked him actoss the nose.  
"Well, you did just fall down the stairs." Marty uppercut Todd in the gut.  
"You do realize that I won't just sit in prison, if you plan on sending me there." Todd successfully cut Marty twice on the chest.  
"Agh!...Don't a lot of murderous psychopaths say that?" Marty straight punched Todd in the face.  
"I am not a psychopath!" Todd slashed Marty on the arm.  
"Nnf. Murderous psychopath in denial, then!" He charged into Todd, ramming him into the wall, then slammed his head into it. Todd, his nose bleeding, spun around and pinned Marty by the throat to the floor. He then held up a razor, ready to stab him.

"Mph, mmphmm mmph!" A familiar, muffled voice called. Todd looked up and saw the Pyro and The Doctor, the former using her shotgun as a cane for her bleeding foot, and aiming her flare gun at him. Marty seized his moment of opportunity to kick Todd off of him, and back into the wall. "Mmphmm, mph mph!" Pyro gestured for Marty to get out of the way, and for The Doctor to follow him.  
"Don't kill him!" The Doctor sternly ordered.  
"Mmphmm, mm mph." Pyro sounded mildly annoyed. While her two allies sped down the stairs, past a recovering Todd, Pyro limped over to him with her ax, and attempted to swing it at his head. The barber just barely managed to duck it, and it cut through the wood instead. Todd quickly went backwards down the stairs, while Pyro swapped her ax for her flamethrower, spraying the orange fumes along the narrow hallways, as she pursued the fleeing Todd. The walls caught on fire, and Todd ran as fast as he could, hoping desperately to outrun the flames, and the Pyro. Eventually, he arrived at the bottom floor, and burst through the first door he saw, out into the streets. Behind him, the abandoned factory burned to the ground, leaving nothing but a mess of black debris. Todd looked up, and saw Bertrand, Marty, The Doctor, and four police officers with nightsticks looking down at him.

"This fellow?" One of the cops asked. Bertrand nodded, and two other cops cuffed Todd's hands in front of him. "Sweeney Todd, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Bertrand McFly,"

"Where the hell is Emma?" Marty worriedly asked, looking around the wreckage.

"Hey, guys!" A familiar voice called. The Doctor and Marty turned around and saw Pyro, unmasked, and waving at them from the alleyway down the street, behind which the Delorean was parked. The two ran over to her, and she sat on the hood of the Delorean, resting her wounded foot.

"How did you get out?!" The Doctor asked.  
"Jumped out a window,"  
"What?!"  
"Relax, I landed on my good foot, and it wasn't that high,"  
"Oh...How is your foot, anyway?"  
"Hurts a lot, especially after running down those stairs and across the street, but nothing the Medic can't fix. He'll do it while shouting some crazy German crap, but still,"  
"OK, then...Are either of you still fading?"  
"Nope." Marty and Pyro both looked at their hands, which were no longer transparent.  
"Then we're done here. Alright, back to 2012!"

"We've got a lot of questions for you, Todd!" One of the cops scolded him, as he forced him up. The barber looked to the left, where The Doctor and Marty had vanished to. 'I told them they can't just arrest me.' Thinking quickly, he tripped the guard up, then ran over to the alley where the Delorean was. "Stop him!" The policeman ordered, as they all chased after Todd. As soon as the barber reached the alley, he saw the Delorean rising into the air, and he jumped after it.

MONDAY  
NOVEMBER 5  
2012

"Phew. Finally, we don't have to worry about any crazy barbers trying to kill us or wipe us from existence," Marty sighed happily. It was late at night now. He had dropped The Doctor and Pyro off on the sidewalk across from Stark Tower.

"And you two finally stop flirting," The Doctor joked. Pyro gave him a light smack on the back of the head in response.  
"I wouldn't worry about that, Doc. I've already got a girlfriend,"

"Shame," Pyro muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing,"  
"...Anyway, I think I'll be heading back to 1986, now. Preferably at night, so I quickly bandage up the cuts Todd gave me, and I can hit the sack...Oh, and Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"So...Is this the kinda stuff the JLI mostly does?"  
"Just about. Why do you ask?"  
"Then if you see Woody Pride, tell him I'll join officially...Ish...I'll be in another time, mostly, so-"  
"Yes, I understand. I'll tell him,"  
"Alright, then, so...See ya." With that, Marty closed the Delorean's door, and the time machine lifted into the air, zoomed down the road, and vanished with a pair of fire trails.

Sweeney Todd hid behind a dumpster in the alley, watching as The Doctor helped a limping Pyro across the street. He had just barely managed to grab onto the Delorean to travel with it to 2012, unbeknownst to Marty, Doctor, or Pyro. 'So...This is the future...' He thought, as he observed his new surroundings. 'My God, it's so much...Bigger, now...And brighter, too. All these gigantic lights, with these signs on them...And these buildings...Higher than anything I've ever seen...It must be the view of the Gods from up there.'

"Not quite, though it does come close," A deep voice replied. Todd spun around, and was shocked to see a tall, floating, pink creature, with a long, purple tail, and glowing, blue eyes.

"OH M-" Todd exclaimed, but the creature held it's three-fingered hand out, which somehow made it feel like it was holding Todd's mouth shut.  
"Remain silent, Mr. Todd! We are standing across from a building which houses men and women whom would overpower and imprison us without hesitation, should they see us. First, I should let you know that I'm called Mewtwo, and I am a telepath. I was able to learn everything about you by reading your mind. Your real name is Benjamin Barker, wife Lucy, daughter Johanna. You have enacted revenge upon Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford for taking your daughter from you, and assumedly driving your wife to commit suicide. You see the world as tainted with either cold, heartless men, or defenseless, pitiable ones, as such, you feel both groups should be eradicated." Mewtwo allowed Todd to reply.  
"...Fine, then, Mewtwo...Why is it you sought me out?"  
"I didn't. I was simply running and errand for a friend,"  
"What errand?"  
"There was a man he wanted killed. A child molester, in fact, whom he did not know the name of. So I came down here and tore his lungs from his chest, and then I discovered you here,"  
"But what is it you want from me?!"  
"You feel there is a great quantity of those whom are better off dead. I feel the same way, as does my friend. And seeing as how you're a man thrust out of his own time, and with no way back, I wanted to offer allegiance to you,"  
"...Who is this friend of yours? And why did he need the name of that molester to kill him?"  
"Well, why not ask him yourself?" Mewtwo lifted Todd into the air, and the two vanished in a flash of white light. They reappeared in an apartment room, where there was a man sitting at a desk, facing away from them. He was Japanese, and had long, brown hair, and wore a white shirt, black pants, and a tie. He was writing frantically into a notebook, as if what he was writing was a matter of life and death.

"Did you kill him, Mewtwo?" The man asked, without looking up from his writing.

"I did. I also brought someone whom could very well help us in our cause," Mewtwo replied. The man, after writing one last item, put down his pen, and stood up to look at the two. "Sweeney Todd, this is Light Yagami,"

"And who exactly is he?" Light asked. Mewtwo explained everything he had learned about Todd. "I see...So, how about it, Sweeney?"  
"First, Mr. Yagami, I have some questions. First, Mewtwo mentioned that you needed someone's name to kill them. How exactly does that work?"  
"I'll show you." Light picked up the notebook he was writing in. "This is the Death Note. By writing someone's name in it, that person will die, as long as I know their real name and face. If you want, I could kill someone with it as an example,"  
"No, no, it's fine. After what I've seen tonight, I'll believe anything...Can I just..." Todd picked up the Death Note, and read through the hundreds of thousands of names Light had written in it. He then looked up, and saw a grey-skinned monster, wearing nightmarish, black clothes, and his face seemingly stuck in a permanent grin, displaying his razor sharp teeth. "WHAT TH-" He stopped, and breathed slowly, trying not to lose his temper again. "What is that?"

"Heh, I was wondering when you were gonna do that. My name's Ryuk," The creature introduced himself.

"He's the Shinigami that owned the Death Note before me," Light added.

"Shinigami?" Todd asked.  
"Death God,"  
"Ah...Also, how would you like me to help you in your 'cause', as Mewtwo said?"  
"However you like. You could maybe patrol the streets, killing anyone committing a crime that you come across,"  
"Personally, I prefer having my victims come to me,"  
"Then how about this...There's a drug dealer who owns a gun store somewhere around here. I tried killing him earlier, but he was apparently using an alias, and he didn't die. Why don't you and Mewtwo go down there, kill the owner, and take over the gun store. Then you can kill any criminals who happen to come in to get their weapons,"  
"A little different than what I imagined, but...Why not?"

Later, Mewtwo and Sweeney Todd, the latter of which was disguised in long waistcoat and hat, had teleported outside the gun store that Light had mentioned. Todd was outside the door, while Mewtwo stood on the roof. "This shop?" Todd asked.

"As Light told me. Just go in, and I'll decapitate him from here," Mewtwo replied. Todd raised a hand to open the door, but suddenly, he heard a voice.

"There you are!" It was a thick, Boston accent. Todd looked to the right, and saw a thin man, of his height, submerged in the shadows, closing in on him, and pointing a gun at him. "Now, where the hell is Shaun?!"  
"You must be mistaken, sir." Todd put his hands up, slowly backing away.  
"Shut the hell up! I know it was you who kidnapped all those kids! I know it was you who drowned them, and sent those messages to their fathers!"  
"Look, I'm very busy right now, so let's try to settle this like gentlemen, without any fuss. First, who are you?"  
"I'm with the FBI." The man took out his FBI badge, and stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a black jacket and tie, and had short, black hair. He had a small cut on his cheek, and was wearing black sunglasses, which were giving off a dark blue glow. The man had blood streaming from his nose and eyes, so his face was half red.

"Agent Norman Jayden,"

NEXT:  
'TANKS'


	4. S1E4: Tanks

SEASON 1, EPISODE 4:  
TANKS:

(NOTE: THIS EPISODE, AND THE ONE FOLLOWING IT, CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS TO THE VIDEO GAME 'HEAVY RAIN.')

"Now, calm down, Mr. Jayden." Mr. Todd slowly backed away from the bleeding policeman that was pointing a gun at him.  
"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, Shelby!"  
"My name's not Shelby, I'm...Stephen...Sondheim,"  
"I'm not stupid, ya know! I know you killed all those kids! I know you're the Origami Killer!"  
"Look, why don't you just put the gun down, and check your facts. I'm sure there-"  
"I've already checked my damn facts, asshole!"

"I could easily kill this man, if you wanted," Mewtwo suggested.  
"No need, Mewtwo, I can handle him. Just kill the man in the gun sho-" Suddenly, Todd was being held by the shirt collar against the wall by Jayden.

"You're under arrest!"  
"I beg to differ." Todd kicked Jayden off of him, and drew one of his razors.  
"You like blades, don't you? Like how you almost killed me with one back at Paco's." Jayden blocked a swipe from Todd, then chopped him in the shoulder, and hooked him across the jaw.  
"They are my specialty." Todd wiped blood from his mouth, then cut Jayden up the torso, and kicked him onto the road.

'Well, then,' Mewtwo thought, as he found the gun store owner with his telekinesis from the roof. When he sensed his form, he made his head twist so his neck broke. Immediately after, he was hit away by a thin, orange bolt. He turned around, but saw no one there. "Oh...It's you, isn't it?" Mewtwo made a motion with his hand, like he was picking something up, and dark cloak lifted from off the ground, and underneath it was Harry Potter. "You should know better than to go poking around in other people's business, Potter!" He lifted a hand to choke Harry.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry pointed his wand at Mewtwo, whose arms and legs were suddenly pulled together, and he fell to the floor. "And you should've known I can do that." The Boy who Lived then looked around the corner to see Todd and Jayden, still battling. 'So, this man, Norman Jayden, comes along and just starts attacking this Stephen Sondheim...He's bleeding a lot, and he has those strange glasses on...Could he be being controlled by someone?' He pointed his wand at Jayden. "Accio Norman Jayden." The policeman went flying backwards, and landed on his back next to Harry, who quickly got back under his Invisibility Cloak. "Wingardium Leviosa." Jayden's glasses began floating in the air, and he stood up and began jumping at them to get them down. While he was occupied with this, Harry went around the corner to find the man Jayden had attacked, but found he was missing. He peeked inside the window of the gun store, but it was deserted. He then looked behind him and found that Mewtwo had managed to get away as well. 'Damn.' He thought, as he lifted off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Oh, shit...They're back..." Jayden muttered in panic, as he scrambled to put his glasses back on.  
"What? Who's back?" Harry asked, but Jayden just shoved right past him, accidentally knocking him down in the process.  
"Those damned tanks! They're gonna kill me if I don't find Shelby again!"

'At least I know who to go to about this.' He then made himself vanish down a swirling tube, like a sinkhole, and when he burst out, he was inside Stark Tower. "God, I hate doing that,"

"Harry," A familiar voice called. Sheriff Woody came up to Harry and pat him on the back. "Good to see you. How are you, Hermione, and Ron?"  
"We're all doing fine. They've gone on holiday to Japan to see this year's Quidditch World Cup...Well, mostly Ron. Hermione just went along because they're a couple,"  
"You didn't go?"  
"I was busy helping you lot set this whole thing up, remember? That, and-"

"Did you say your mates went to Japan?" Stitch asked, as he suddenly jumped onto Woody's stetson.  
"Stitch, if this is about the whole time muck-up fiasco in Japan last year, we've already established that it was an awful experience for you,"  
"Pfft. Fine, then,"  
"Now, can you get off my hat before you get footprints and dents all over it?"  
"Alright." Stitch jumped onto the floor. "I was just going off to help Felicia and Cole fight off some Reapers, so...You know...I'll be...Doing some-a that..." He began backing towards the door.  
"OK. See ya." Woody watched as Stitch left, then turned back to Harry.  
"What was that about?"  
"Some bad experience he had a while ago. Anyways, you were saying?"

"Oh, yeah. You see...I'd just apparated down a few blocks away because The Doctor had called me to investigate something with him,"  
"Which one? It's just that his fifth regeneration just left a little while ago,"  
"Um...Which is the one in the blue suit, and always shouts 'Allons-y?'"  
"That's the...Tenth, I think...I always thought him saying that was kind of annoying,"  
"Heh, I don't blame you. Anyway, I just apparated on a street near where he asked to meet me, and I did it under my Invisibility Cloak so anybody around wouldn't see somebody magically pop out of nowhere, and I saw that...That purple creature. The one who flies and has telekinesis?"  
"Mewtwo?!"  
"Yes, him! And he was watching over this man in a brown coat and hat, but then a policeman came, named Norman Jayden. He had these strange sunglasses on, which seemed like it was doing something to his brain, and his face was covered in blood. He thought the man was someone named Shelby, who apparently drowned a lot of children, and started attacking him. Then Mewtwo saw me, so I took care of him, and then of Jayden, but when I went to look for the man, he was gone, and Mewtwo and Jayden ran off while my back was turned,"  
"Do you think Mewtwo put the glasses on this Jayden guy?"  
"He couldn't have. Doesn't he have telekinesis? He could've easily controlled Jayden without the glasses,"  
"Touche...Or, if he was after that guy in the coat, he could've just killed him himself...You think this all could have something to do with why The Doctor called you?"  
"Could be. No harm in checking, right?"

"Alright, Doctor, why are we here?" A woman with long, red hair, and wearing a brown coat, asked the Tenth Doctor, as they stepped out of the TARDIS. They had landed across the street from an ordinary-looking suburb house.  
"Didn't I say, Donna? I want to know a bit more about these 'Author' blokes. They just pop up to help us in the midst of a multi-dimensional crisis, and suddenly they're acting all shady, just hanging around in that house over there,"  
"So you just want to know what their deal is?"  
"More or less, yeah. Now, where is he?" Shortly after that, Harry Potter and Sheriff Woody appeared in swirling vortex behind them.

"I don't know what you were talking about, Harry," Woody stated. "That wasn't so bad,"  
"Liar,"  
"Yeah, well...Hopefully I don't vomit up any cotton,"

"Harry! Glad you could make it!" The Doctor went up and shook Harry's hand. "And Sheriff Pride. What are you doing here?"  
"Harry said I could come. We were wondering if you called him here about Mewtwo returning, or a man named Norman Jayden?"  
"Mewtwo's back?!"  
"Apparently,"  
"Well, that's not good. That's just a whole mess of not good, with a side of more not good,"  
"Doctor, 'Allons-Y' is corny enough, thanks,"  
"I...Shut up!"

"Alright, what the hell are you two on about?!" Donna questioned. "Who are these two? What are talking about 'Mewtwo' and 'Norman Jayden?'"  
"Alright, Donna, it's like this..."

"Hey, looks like we have visitors," Saster called, as he peered out the window.

"Really?" ChaosDestruction absent mindedly replied, as he stirred pasta in a pot on the stovetop.  
"Yeah, there's Woody, and The Doctor, and-...You alright?" He noticed CD was looking towards Impala, who was talking with A. Fox.

"So, that's all I want you to do," A. Fox explained. Adrogoz should already be there,"  
"OK...So, just...Swing by their flat and tell them what we do and don't want them to do?"  
"Right. And you definitely remember what that is?"  
"...Hm?...OH! Yeah, yeah, I know,"  
"Alright...You sure you're alright with this?"  
"Yes, I can do it,"  
"OK, then...See you when you get back." He smiled, pat her on the shoulder, and they both walked in separate directions; Impala out the back door, and A. Fox into the next room.

"Hey, CD!" Saster snapped his fingers in front of his face.  
"What?!"  
"You were just zoning out for a moment, looking at Fox and Impala,"  
"Oh?...Why do you ask?" He pretended to keep stirring his pasta.  
"I think I know what's up with you,"  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah...You've got your eyes on Fox,"  
"Wha-NO!"  
"So on Impala, then,"  
"W-I-No, I just..."  
"...You do, don't you?"  
"...So?! I can like girls if I want! I'm not gay, like you,"  
"We-..." He smacked CD on the back of the head, even though the nanite-fused Author kept a satisfied grin on his face. "Also, your pasta's burning,"  
"-OHSH-" CD began bustling around to pour the pasta into a strainer in the sink opposite the stove.

"Oh, I love this bit!" Shneiderman hyper actively announced, as the TV show 'Sherlock' played on the television.

"You do realize you've been saying that every twenty seconds, right?" Insertjokehere replied.  
"Well, yes, but that's only because this show is fucking astounding!"  
"Yeah, I agree, it is, but you don't have to make a little fangirl squeal every time Benedict Cumberpatch says something about how stupid you are,"  
"I...What?!"  
"He just said that everyone excluding him is an idiot, and that includes you, so he just called you an idiot,"  
"Well it includes you as well,"

"Hey, hey, guys," Saster began, as he leaned over the couch they were sitting on. Shneiderman and IJH directed their attention towards him. "...SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Hey, ISB," A. Fox greeted, as he stepped out onto the front porch to see his fellow Author.  
"Hey, Fox. You sent Adrogoz and Impala out, yet?"  
"Just did. Hopefully, they can convince our new friends to not screw around with things we don't want them to,"  
"Yes, hopefully...I was just looking at the TARDIS over there,"  
"Heh. Guess the JLI's not quite content with the explanation we already have them,"  
"Yeah...Do you think you'll ever get tired of this?"  
"Of what?"  
"Of, you know, just hanging around here. Having Deadpool, Kick-Ass, Austin Powers, Mr. Bean, or someone else who know their real status just come around every so often, just sort of...Playing around,"  
"And we play because it's fun. You don't find it fun?"  
"I do, it's just...What if something happens?"  
"Like?"  
"Like something that just means it's not about the fun anymore. What if someday something happens and the JLI wants us held responsible?"  
"...You know why we're being fun now? Because something like that will happen. So we have fun now, while we can, because one day, something will go wrong, and we're going to have to be the ones to fix everything, and then the JLI will never let us leave their sight.  
"And what is that? How can you be so sure?"  
"...A friend told me. Our friend,"  
"Who?"  
"...I think that's enough spoilers for one day, don't you?"  
"Fox, if something bad's going to happen, we could have a chance to stop it, right now!"  
"ISB, if I were to tell you, it would be because something happens to you! I would never let anyone just die if I knew I could stop it! You won't die, and neither will any of our others. I would only tell you if something happens to you,"

"Alright, here's what I've got," The Doctor said, after doing some quick research on the TARDIS computer. He then turned to Donna, Harry, and Woody. "Norman Jayden was an FBI profiler, who was testing a device called 'Added Reality Interface', or 'ARI', special glasses which allowed him to use augmented reality to help solve cases. He worked on and solved the case of the Origami Killer. He discovered that it was a private detective named Scott Shelby, and he found him in an old warehouse, and they fought. Shelby was killed when he fell into a waste grinder during their fight. Shortly after that, though, Jayden just up and vanished. The last time any of his colleagues heard of him, he was getting all panicky about tanks following him,"

"That could be a side effect of the glasses," Woody suggested.

"But why would he think that Shelby was still at large?" Harry questioned.

"Well...Maybe that's also a side effect of the glasses, like you said," Donna began. "Maybe the glasses just make him think that certain people are the Origami Killer,"

"...Yes, Donna, yes, that could just be it," The Doctor replied. "The only problem now is trying to find Jayden. There was to be some sort of pattern as to who he thinks is Scott Shelby...But what is it?!"

'Those damned tanks,' Norman Jayden, a sniper rifle strapped to his back, thought, as he used a rested ladder to climb to the roof of a small, white house. He gave a quick glance behind him, seeing the army of miniature, holographic tanks following close behind. They all pointed their cannons towards him, as he darted up the ladder to the roof of the house. He then drew his sniper rifle. 'Gotta thank that Jack Jeebs guy across the street was pretty generous about giving me this rifle. I thought I might need it sometime.' He pointed it towards the front porch of the Authors' house. 'Shelby's just getting far too dangerous, not just because the tanks will kill me if I don't kill him, but because who knows how many more people he'll kill?'

He aimed the rifle at A. Fox's head...

NEXT:  
'ORIGAMI'


	5. S1E5: Origami

SEASON 1, EPISODE 5:  
ORIGAMI

"Hey, Fox?" Vesta said to A. Fox, who had called her on her cell phone, as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop through the peaceful suburb, the moon illuminating the night sky above her. She carried a shopping bag full of packets of chips.  
"Hey, Vest. Did you get the chips?"  
"Yes, I did,"  
"Didja get 'Sour Cream N' Onion?'"  
"Uh, no, I didn't get those ones,'"  
"...Seriously?"  
"Well, if you want some more, you've gotta go down to the store and get 'em yourself, because there's no way I'm somersaulting over all those houses and buildings again,"  
"You could always get a cab, or the bus. Or just, like, take the car,"  
"Hey, when I became an Author, I also got enhanced agility, so I kinda wanna use it as much as I can,"  
"Well, you can still use normal people skills to get around. I mean, you don't see me using my katanas to get around,"  
"But you use them to cut ham in mid air. It's just fun to use new things, like on Christmas Day, when you're a kid who gets a new toy, you just want to play with that one toy,"  
"Or when you're at a party, and you start talking to this one girl, all you want to do is-"  
"Fox!"  
"...Sorry,"  
"You gotta stop doing that,"  
"Yeah, I-"  
"Wait, hang on, there's a-"  
"Just hold that thought, I need to take care of something,"

"There's some guy on the roof, with sunglasses and a sniper rifle," They both said said at the same time. After a brief moment of silence, A. Fox quickly ducked a bullet fired by Jayden.

"Ah, shit," Jayden muttered, cocking the rifle again. Suddenly, an arm hooked around his neck, and he was thrown back onto the roof. When he stood back up, Vesta was holding her boa staff on his throat.  
"Wait a minute, I know you. You're one of the guys from 'Hea-"  
"What the hell?! I'm trying to stop a serial killer!"  
"What?! A. Fox isn't a serial killer!"  
"A. Fox? Is that, like, your codename for him or somethin'? You his accomplice?"  
"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Hey, Vesta!" A. Fox called. "Throw him down here!" After hearing this, Vesta picked up Jayden with the end of her boa staff, and tossed him towards A. Fox, who grabbed him by an arm and leg, spun him around, and threw him into a nearby trash bin. "You might wanna scedaddle, now. There's another five of us inside!"

"Us? You mean you've got a bunch of followers?" Jayden asked, struggling to get up.  
"I-What?"  
"Actually, it'd make sense. There are multiple Origami Killers, living far apart from each other, and that's how the deaths were so far apart. And now you're all planning something even bigger!"

"What the hell is he on about, Fox?" Vesta asked, jumping down next to him.  
"I think he thinks I'm Scott Shelby,"  
"Isn't he the guy who turns out to be-"  
"Yes,"  
"Why does he think you're the Origami Killer?"  
"I don't know! Apparently, I bear an uncanny resemblance to a fat detective who kidnaps kids!"  
"Yeah, that might be it,"  
"Ye-...Excuse me?!"

"Alright, enough of your shit!" Jayden drew both of his pistols, and pointed them each at Vesta and A. Fox. "I'm gonna stop your entire operation, right here, right n-AH!" After a short, mechanical, chirp-like noise, one of Jayden's pistols fell apart in his hand. He looked to his right, and saw the Tenth Doctor, holding out his Sonic Screwdriver. With him were Donna Noble, Sheriff Woody, and Harry Potter.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry pointed his wand at Jayden, and his other gun fell out of his hand. Woody then threw his lasso around him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vesta asked.

"The Doctor was trying to be a Peeping Tom on you lot," Donna replied. "But then we got all mixed up in this psychopath policeman-"

"What the hell are you playing at, Shelby?!" Jayden struggled desperately to get loose. His nose was bleeding even more, now. "How can there be three of you?!"

"Uh, what's this, now, Mr. Multiple Origami Killers?" A. Fox asked.  
"Not that, you idiot! There's fuckin' three of you! You, the guy with the lasso, and the guy with the little fuckin' screwdriver thing!"  
"Alright, I don't know what the hell he's on about,"

"Well, it might help if we knew the pattern for who he thinks is Shelby," Woody replied.

"Wait, I just thought of something," Donna began. "What if people who have something in common with Shelby look like him to Jayden. Because, Doctor, you're wearing a brown coat, like Shelby was wearing in that picture. And Mr. Pride, you're in the police, like Shelby was,"

"...YES! Of course!" The Doctor exclaimed. "The ARI has recorded all the information on Scott Shelby, and since it's affected Jayden's mind, it's made him see anyone who has similar information look like Shelby to him!"

"But that still doesn't explain what he was saying about the-" Harry began.

"The tanks!" Jayden cried. He slipped and fell on his bottom, trying to move away from some unseen force. "There's a whole fucking race of them! And...Holy shit, there's a frickin' huge one!" In a panic, he tried his best to crawl away, but Woody's lasso held him in place. "GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! THEY'RE GONNA FUCKING KILL ME!"

"Um...What's going on, Doctor?" Vesta asked.

"I-I'm not sure," The Time Lord replied. "My best guess is that these 'tanks' are a symbol of the ARI tearing Jayden's mind into little bits. We'll have to get the glasses off!"  
"That won't work!" Harry argued. "I already tried. Nothing changed,"  
"Ah, well...Do you have any spells that could maybe delete the bits of his memory to before the ARI started taking over?"  
"...I do, actually." Harry then ran over to the scrambling, hallucinating cop. "Accio ARI!" Jayden's glasses flew off of his face, and into Harry's hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-" Jayden cried.  
"Obliviate!" Harry pointed his wand right at Jayden's face, and his eyes were wide for a brief moment, before he lay panting on the floor for a few seconds.  
"Where am I?" He panted. "And why the hell am I tied up?!"  
"Can you remember anything, Norman?" Harry untied the lasso, and helped Jayden stand up.  
"I...I stopped the Origami Killer, and then...I went back to Washington, and...Shit, I can't remember anything else." Harry then explained to him how he had been running around the city attacking people, under the influence of his malfunctioning ARI.  
"I'm not sure if you attacked anyone before I saw you, but-"  
"Did I kill anyone?"  
"I-I'm not sure,"  
"Oh my..." He put his bloody face in his hands. All the other Authors then came out of the house.

"What are all these guys doing here?!" Saster asked.

"Well, see, I just wanted a wee little chat between you lot and me and Harry," The Doctor began. "But then this policeman, being controlled by his brainy-wainy glasses, tried to kill two of your friends,"

"Again?!" Insertjokehere asked A. Fox and Vesta, annoyed.

"What?! What do you mean 'Again?!'" Donna asked, shocked. "You mean you've been chased by the police before?!"

"It's a pretty long-ass story," Shneiderman replied.

"Oh, I bet it is." The Doctor went up to them and gestured to follow him inside. "And I'm gonna listen to the whole thing,"

'Well, while he's taking care of them...' Woody thought, as he knelt by Jayden and Harry.

"I...I guess I'll have to turn myself in," Jayden muttered.  
"Norman, what you did wasn't your fault," Woody reassured him.  
"But I still did attacked people, maybe even killed some! I can still be held accountable for that!"  
"Well, yes...But you'll have the right to an attorney,"  
"Who'd want to defend me?"  
"Someone who would know for a fact that you didn't attack those people willingly. And I know just who to go to,"

"So, will you take the case?" Woody asked Phoenix Wright when he got back to Stark Tower.  
"He definitely was under the influence of those glasses he was testing?"  
"Yes, Harry just snapped him out of it with some weird memory spell,"  
"I'd need the documents detailing the ARI or whatever they were called,"  
"They should be in Jayden's office,"  
"Right...Where is Jayden right now, anyway?"  
"He asked to be turned in. Now he's just waiting for his trial,"  
"OK, then. Think Harry could give me a quick teleport down there?"  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Woody then heard the door opening, and he turned around and saw his blue-furred ally, Stitch, closely followed by a nearly bald man in a light grey t-shirt, with electricity surging from his body, and a woman with a massive head of blue hair, a cat-like tail, and stylish sections of white fur covering her body.

"Hey, Stitch, is your foot alright now?" Cole MacGrath asked.  
"Yeah, it's fine, just stood in the way of a bus, is all,"

"Hey, guys!" Phoenix waved to them.

"Hi, Nick!" Felicia waved.

"How was your little fight with those Reapers?" Woody asked.

"Oh, you know, not bad, I ninja'd a few with a lamp post, Felicia gave them some nasty cuts, Colesy-Boy here flopped a bus onto my foot!" Stitch turned and glared at Cole.  
"Hey, it was meant for the army of fat guys with RPGs,"  
"Yeah, sure, but do you know how much that hurts?! Do you ever, like, get an electric shock on your ass? And you feel the little tinge of your fur burning off? That's what it's like...Only in my foot...And I still have all my fur,"  
"Okaaaay...For one, how do you know what getting electrocuted on the ass feels like?"  
"Oh, see, my friend, Sparky...He's, uh...He's a little...How you say, 'bi,'...Just a little bit,"  
"Ah...Second, does it feel something like this?" He flicked some electricity onto Stitch's bottom.  
"ADULT!...Um...Y-Yeah..."  
"Hm,"  
"...That was pretty gay,"  
"Oh, and punching that one Reaper in the crotch wasn't gay?"  
"Oi! That was his weak point!"

"Alright, alright, both of you stop this, or I'll sue you," Phoenix Wright inturrupted, pointing at Cole. "For sexual harrassment, and you," He pointed at Stitch. "For...Public Indecency,"

"...Woodrow told you that, didn't he?" Stitch asked.

"Alright, I've gotta go, now," Felicia said. "I'll leave Mom and Dad here to keep arguing,"

"...Can I have a hug, first?" Stitch asked, holding out his arms.  
"Why?"  
"Um...Then all your wishes come true?"  
"Ah, I'm just kidding, sure you can!" Felicia picked him up and spun him around, before setting him back down.

"Hey, I wanna try something." Cole said, hugging Stitch. "I wish you'd shut up for five minutes,"  
"I love you, too, Cole,"

"Anyways, you'll take the case?" Woody asked Phoenix.  
"Sure. I'll go ask Harry for that teleport right now, as well." He began to walk towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing." He turned back to face Woody. "You said you, Harry, and The Doctor did this with those Author guys? Do you think they can be trusted?"  
"Well, they did help us save reality from the Apocalypse Army...But I do know that The Doctor will have an answer for us soon,"  
"Alright...See ya." He proceeded towards the door. He noticed Felicia giving Stitch another hug on his way out. "Three hours later," He muttered, smiling.

"How are you starting out, Sweeney?" Light Yagami asked, as he walked into the gun store that Sweeney Todd and Mewtwo now occupied.

"Well, despite getting attacked by a delusional policeman," Todd began, mopping up a puddle of blood on the floor. "I managed to kill two scoundrels who walked in here; one looking to kill someone he'd be hired to do so, and another who was apparently running from the police. I talked to them a little to determine if they should live or die,"  
"Good strategy. And where did you hide their bodies?"  
"They're in the other room. If I had a furnace, I could burn them before they start to emit a stench,"

"I could supply you with that," Mewtwo replied. Suddenly, knives flew out and pinned Light and Todd to the walls by their sleeves. When Mewtwo turned around to see the attacker, he suddenly felt his entire body being grabbed by some invisible force.

"Ya gotta be quicker with counterattacking, Mewtwo," Adrogoz said, as he stepped out of the shadows with Impala.

"Who the hell are these people?!" Todd demanded.

"I remember you two," Light began. "You helped to defeat the Apocalypse Army,"

"Well, you did most of the work, Light," Impala replied.

"I hope you two realize that I'll spend a minute longer killing you for every second you contain us," Mewtwo growled.

"What if you die before we release you, though?" Adrogoz joked. He noticed Mewtwo's eyes narrowing. "Alright...I probably shouldn't have said that...OK, look, we just wanted to ask a favor of you guys, but we'll only let you go if you'll listen,"  
"Do you honestly think I wouldn't just immediately-"

"We'll listen...What are your names, again?" Light asked.

"I'm Impala, he's Adrogoz." She said, as she pulled the knives from Todd and Light. She and Adrogoz quickly gave them the same explanation of the Authors they gave to Steve Rogers and Clark Kent. "Got all that?"

"Yes, but what was this favor you wanted from us?" Todd asked.

"Well, you see...How do I put this?" Adrogoz began, scratching his head. "Something's gonna happen, soon. Something that's gonna wipe away anything it sees as in it's way, and that's gonna be a buttload,"

"And you want us to stop it when it comes around," Light assumed.  
"You'll need to help what's left of us to stop it,"  
"Don't want to leave all the credit to someone else?"  
"We'll be the only ones left to stop it!"

"And what exactly is it?" Mewtwo questioned.

"We're not sure yet," Impala answered. "We just know that it's coming,"

"And you're just expecting we'll just run along with your plans?!" Todd snapped. "If you want our assistance, we'll need to know that we can trust you,"

"How could we get you guys to trust us, then?" Adrogoz asked.

"Actually, I think I've got an idea how, Adrogoz." Impala tapped him on the shoulder and gestured towards the glass door of the gun store. Behind was a group of five tall, silver, humanoid robots, with circular, black eyes. One of them knocked over the door by simply marching into it.

"You will be deleted!"


End file.
